indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Draco
' Draco, Richard ' Appears in Witness in Death; (late March, 2059)Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 122 Personal Information *'Address:' Penthouse A, The Palace, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Carly Landsdowne (daughter) *'Occupation:' Actor Description *Mixed race Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 14 Personality *According to Roarke, he has a reputation for being difficult, arrogant, and childish. Juggles women, enjoys a certain amount of chemical enhancements that might not meet the police department's code.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 12, 13 *According to Areena Mansfield, he was very self-interested and egocentric; he wasn't a particularly fine human being.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 21 *Kenneth Stiles described him as, "selfish, egocentric, rude, arrogant, and a nastiness of spirit. He was a user who rejoiced at crushing heart and souls."Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 47 *He enjoyed preying on women, generally pushing members of both sexes around.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 100 History *Roarke said he met him socially a few times but knew him best through his work. He was a four-time Tony Award winner and garnered excellent reviews in his films. He's a top box office draw, stage and screen, and has been so for a number of years.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 12 *He'd known Areena for years and they worked with each other before; most recently in a London production of Twice Owned.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 20 *Professional credits in productions that involved Areena Mansfield:Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 35 **''Broken Wings'': Off-Broadway production; from May through October 2038 **''Die for Love'': Small-screen video production; taped New Los Angeles, 2040 **''Check Mate'': Video production; New York, February 2044 **''Twice Owned'': London Arts production; from February 2054 through June 2054 *He filed criminal charges, assault and a civil suit (bodily harm and property damage) against Kenneth Stiles in June 2035. The charges were dropped, then sealed, and the civil action was settled of five million dollars and sealed.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 184-186 Criminal History *He had various sex toys, a stash of Exotica, Zeus, and pure Wild Rabbit in his bedroom.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 85 *His possession of Wild Rabbit moved him into sexual deviant territory.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 100 Homicide Information *Played Leonard Vole in Witness for the Prosecution and was stabbed by Areena with a knife that did not retract in the final act (a common kitchen knife with a serrated blade approximately eight inches cm in length).Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 12, 14 *Case number HS46178-C.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 191 Interesting Facts *Carly and Draco were lovers until a couple of weeks ago; it ended in a nasty little scene when he broke it off. According to Carly, "He went out of his way to charm me, and once I was charmed, he went out of his way to humiliate me in front of the cast and crew."Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 24 *His toxicology showed illegals in his system including Exotica, Zing, and Zeus (chased with a double shot of unblended scotch).Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 49 *For three months, back in 2053, he and Nadine Furst dated one another; she fell in love with him but learned he was cheating on her. The night he was murdered, he and Nadine had dinner together; she threw her champagne in his face, they exchanged slaps, and she walked out.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 62, 63 *Draco recorded having sex with Nadine; the disc was found in his penthouse along with discs of other encounters.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 81, 82, 100 *Draco recorded having sex with Carly in February. It included the use of a certain apparatus fashioned of black leather.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 175 *Judge Nettles's name appeared on the warrant Roarke acquired when he broke sealed files for Ian McNab when they were investigating Draco's murder.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 181 *Word was that Draco's agent had hired the top Mourner's Association company to arrange his memorial service at Radio City.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 199 References Draco, Richard Draco, Richard Draco, Richard Draco, Richard